Rease Stoneheart
"Some say the Argent Crusade is past it's glory days. That our Order's importance died when the Lich King was brought to Justice. I say that's not true! We're needed now, more than ever. The Demons intend to burn our world to ash, and enslave every last person on Azeroth. Let us go, Crusaders, and prove to Azeroth, The Demons, Argus, and the entire Universe that the Crusade is here to fight. We'll finish what Highlord Fordring started at the Broken Shore!" ~ Speech given before deploying to Argus. It's not hard to miss this man. Often, he's found in his cups, in a bar, among his soldiers of the Argent Crusade, or out training off a Hangover among the training dummies that dot the landscape of Hearthglen. Always with a whiskey, a fan of large, gaudy blades and boots, and someone who constantly seeks out attention and affections and a crowd to hide himself among. He's a man who on the surface level is seen as an aloof figure who never takes anything seriously, but who on a deeper level hides things. Private and reserved are not exactly what people think when they see the name "Rease Stoneheart.", but who can tell what the man thinks about other than his next meal, next drink, and next nap. =Basic Description= ---- Rease Stoneheart is exactly as he seems to be. He's not exactly very deep, and in all honesty, he presents himself as one see's him when they stand before him. He's not tall in stature, standing barely a little over average height for non-heroic figures. however what he lacks in height he more than makes up for in width and broadness. He's broad of chest and shoulder, looking like a man who's able to not only deal punishment but also take it as well as his arms, torso, and even legs are thick and stocky. Looking on him, you can easily surmise he's a man who enjoys the finer things in life: Beer, brownies, and other things, but he also takes pride in his condition and fitness as a soldier. Thick brown hair layers back along his head, neatly slicked back from an obvious tic the man has with dragging his fingers through constantly to keep his bangs from his face. His hair remains neatly trimmed though, despite the obviousness of him attempting to look neatly disheveled, giving him the appearance of a man who takes vanity to a whole other level. That, of course, remains obvious as his face contains a constant appearance of smiles, smirks, winks, and grins, all used to enhance his youthful appearance, and constantly make him look cocky and sly, like he never truly takes many situations seriously and prefers more or less to take on a less than serious demeanor. He's a man who despite his age, has seen a lot of hardship and sacrifice coming his way given his position within the Argent Crusade, but chooses instead to not show that to the outside world of his Unit. Instead choosing to be seen in either his armaments, or in long sleeved clothing, and thick pants. Or at the very least, his gambeson. He's never seen without a flask on his hip, and in some cases a tankard in hand as he enjoys life to the fullest to the best of his abilities. Fortunately, or unfortunately, what you see with him is what you get. He doesn't try to hide the fact of what he is. He's simply a man who outside of battle and his duties to his Unit looks for a good time. Whether that's a good, cheap drink, good company, or anything else. Though that's not to say he's a complete drunken lout. He does have a heart of gold, and doesn't mind small talk, heavy talk, or anything else laced with flirtations and conversations. However, despite his laid back attitude when not on duty, he takes his orders as an Argent Crusader seriously. He believes wholeheartedly in the chain of command, and believes through regimented order that victory can easily be achieved. Because of this he works hard, often in Hearthglen finding himself behind a desk doing paperwork for various different reasons, and puts his Unit first, and his grim duty as a destroyer of evil second above everything else. Even a pretty face. =History= ---- Early Life and Education Rease Stoneheart was born in the city of Stormwind several years at the conclusion of the Second War to Stonemason Andrew Dylan Stoneheart, and his wife Lynn Ann Stoneheart in the Old Town District of the city. Born as an only child to the couple, he was raised with the hope of carrying on the family name, and to follow the familiar trade for which his family had earned their surname from generations before. Childhood for young Rease was much the same as any child of the era and area, however. He was raised with neighbors who looked out for one another and helped raised children in a communal setting, and who poverty and hard work were a way of life. Though despite the hardships that his family faced due to a lack of resources due to their laborer caste within society, the Stoneheart family didn't go without in terms of food and love, and because of a normal childhood being allowed to do childish things it gave him a grounding in the sense of community and of what it means to live as a people together who needed to band together to survive. Education of course was limited compared to those of higher income families. While he received a basic education in Writing, Reading, Penmanship, and basic history, his true education didn't start until he was around the age of 11 where he was quickly apprenticed under his Father to continue on the family tradition of Stonemasoning. For the next 6 years, he worked beneath his Father as an apprentice earning a wage for his family's household. Rising up as the sun came up, and coming home as the sun went down. Sore, tired, but a few coins richer for a wonderful meal. However. Circumstances within his life soon changed, which set him on a different course from what his Father originally intended for him. Death In the Family. Three years after being apprenticed to his Father, his Mother fell gravely ill from a sudden, fast acting infection. With little money for proper medical care, and from an inability to move her due to the Illness that raved poor Lynn Ann's body, she succumbed to her illness in less than several days, dying in the family home in Old Town while young Rease was out training, leaving his Father alone to take care of her. This had been the first major death in the young boy's life, negatively affecting him from then on as someone without a Mother. His Father, of course, never recovered from the loss of his Wife, opting to never remarry or even date from then on. Instead, focusing all of his time and attention on his young son. While this led the Stoneheart men to grow closer to one another, having only themselves as a family to one another, the loss of Lynn Ann never left the young boy saddened and depressed. Though it wasn't the end of tragedy that ended up shaping his life into the person he is now. Taking a Different Path What set him to join the Military instead of remaining a laborer was one of the first defining moments of young Rease's life. Working down at the docks, setting in the tilework for several of the new docks that were being installed, the Lich King started his assault on the city itself. The Wrath of the Lich King had fully started, and the city itself was unprepared for the assault from the Fallen Prince of Lordaeron. Caught off guard, Rease, and his Father, Andrew quickly retreated from the Docks back up the walls to the apartments above that lined the cities walkway and were used as cheap housing at the time for Laborers for the massive Project.While others were being cut down from the swarm of zombies and abominations that were quickly swarming over the Docks, with defenses being raised quickly, Young Rease and his Father managed to fall back to their apartment and barricade the door, wielding nothing but hammers nad chisels as their only line of defense from the monsters outside. For the first time, however, something had changed within Rease as he saw his Father. Since his Mothers death, he had always looked up to his Father as someone who was stronger than him, stronger than any Knight, any soldier, any creature. Someone who always had a plan, an idea, and who would take him of him no matter what. Even at the age of 17, he had a Hero worship of his Father. But here, for the first time he saw his Father, not as the Hero he thought of him as, but instead as what he was; A person. A person who was as scared as he was, as horrified as he was of what he saw. Of someone who didn't always have the answers to everything. In a lot of ways, it was eyeopening for Rease as he saw the man, not as a hero, but someone who was shorter than him, frailer than him, older than him, and someone he needed to protect. He loved his Father still, there was no doubt about that, but now he realized he needed to be the one to protect him instead of the other way around. Eventually, though, the hordes of undead were defeated and pushed back. And young Rease left the safety of the apartment to venture out with everyone. The cleanup and rebuilding process was beginning again, and Rease had a lot to think about in the coming weeks. Joining the Military Several weeks after the Battle in Stormwind against the Lich King's forces, and the Alliance Military mobilized for War in Northrend, Rease approached his father stating his intent to join the Military. Angered at the prospect that his only child would be sent off to fight and die in some unknown land and that he was willing to give up years of apprenticeship and training for something he figured the Boy didn't need to be involved in, the elder Stoneheart refused. However, after several weeks of arguing, he eventually relented. Realizing that Rease was turning into a man, and he couldn't make the decision when he turned 18 anyways. He relented and allowed the boy to join the military. Both Stonehearts reconciled with each other. Rease promising to remain with his Father since he believed he needed someone to be with him. And that they were family and needed each other. And so on the cusp of his 18th birthday, Rease went from boy to Man as he signed the papers, and entered the Alliance Military as a recruit. Loss of Family. Things thankfully, for the most part, went well for Rease Stoneheart at this point in his life. His training concluded nearly 9 months later, but the war against the Lich King was drawing to a close, meaning he wasn't going to see action in Northrend. So instead, he specialized in becoming a Guardsman, who was tasked with protecting the city on nightly Patrols. It set well with his Father, who enjoyed the idea of his son being in a relatively known location, and being someone who kept the streets safe. Enjoying the fact that his Son was home at the same hours that he was for each to share in a meal, and talk about their day. For all intent and purposes, it seemed that things were going to be simple for Rease. However, things, unfortunately, changed sometime before the Cataclysm. What started as a routine day of patroling his section of the Trade District ended in tragedy as he received grim news from a courier; His Father collapsed while working. An apparent and sudden heart attack struck him, and he fell to his knee's, passed out into a coma, and died suddenly. All within the span of 15 minutes. It was heart breaking for the man. He had no other family, his Mother gone almost a decade before, and now his Father, the one person he wanted to change the course of his destiny over, was dead. It severely affected him, making him inconsolable for nearly several weeks before he regained enough of himself to resume his job as a Guardsman. Though, it wasn't long before another calling came to him. Joining the Argent Crusade (WIP) His Time Among the Bulwark (WIP) Ascending the Ranks (WIP) Formation of the Argent Onslaught Unit (WIP) Current History Currently, he lives within the walls of Hearthglen in the Western Plaugelands as Field Commander of the Onslaught unit. Serving as it's leader. Not much can be said about what he's doing now, serving as both a Knight of the Crusade on the Front Lines and a diplomat when off the battlefield. His current major issue is to keep whats left of the Crusade together that he can and survive the Legion Invasion. =Equipment and Possessions= ---- Armor His armor consists of several different layers of protection stacked up upon one another to form a close, tight fighting outfit that's not only easy to put on in an emergency but take off hastily if needed. The first layer of protection consists of a cloth layer. Linen arming Pants are securely fastened to his body and attached to an under belt like apparatus, followed with a thick pair of socks and a Gambeson that serves as under armor due to its padded nature. This is to prevent chafing on the body, and the linen is used to absorb his sweat in the heat of combat. Plus, the Gambeson doubles as light armor. The second layer consists of chainmail. Chainmail pants are placed on him and strapped to his body via suspenders that hang off of his shoulders. Followed with a Chainmail shirt that reaches down to about his navel level, with long sleeves that end around his wrists, with a chainmail gorget that reaches up to his jawline to protect his neckline. This is followed with vambraces that secure the sleeves of his chainmail hauberk. The third layer consists of Plate. First, the breastplate is strapped to him, belted from the side, followed with his Belt, to which the Chestplate straps are attached. Followed with his broad Steel Pauldrons, strapped to the breastplate and to one another. This is soon followed by plated tassets attached to the sides of the Belt, and then finally his plated greaves are put on. Strapping into the boots that he's so well known for. Followed finally with thick steel gauntlets that reach up against his forearms. The Fourth layer consists of miscellaneous equipment. This includes several hip satchels, his Frostwolf Pelt cloak with the Wolfs Hood upon it, a grenade belt that attaches to a large scabbard for his sword, and several other equipment slots. All of this is created out of good old fashioned steel. Little of his armor is made of anything other than that, save for several parts that are required to be designed to be lighter. However armor, no matter how shiny and gallant he appears, is designed to be assembled and created quickly. Arms His weaponry, for the most part, is pretty simple, aside from his sword. He was trained as a Soldier and designed ot be a front line Fighter, despite the choice in wielding large two handed weaponry. However given his unique experience as an amateur demolitionist from his days quarrying stone under his Fathers care, he has the advantage of training to help round out his abilities. First and foremost, his weapon of choice will always be his large sword. Unlike most unique weapons, it doesn't have a name, though it looks more or less like a mixture of inspirations from the Ashbringer, to Pandarian Jade Serpents and wind motifs along the spine of the blade. The sword itself a mixture of ghost iron, silver, and Mithril to give it a lighter, sharper, ornate appearance. The handle made from a broken Grand Marshals Claymore that once belonged in his possession. This above all is one of his most valued possessions, crafted by Alerey Logan McOwen before his untimely Death as a gift for all of his work and sacrifices. The second weapon he fights with is a dagger located on a scabbard at the small of his back. It's a pattern welded dagger of Lordearonian make made of steel, gold, and silk with an inlaid gem at the pommel, given to him by Cocalin Blazehammer after the conclusion of a successful raid to his family's ancestral land. The third weapon he fights with is a series of small grenades on the end of sticks. The main combustionable part at the end of the stick, where you simply turn the head quickly, creating a fuse within, and sparking it before having 3 seconds to toss. He uses this to great effect, much to the chagrin of his comrades. The fourth and final weapon he fights with is a hidden shiv like weapon located within the confines of his gauntlets. A small sharpened bit of steel as a last resort should all other weapons fail him. Equipment As a soldier of the Crusade, and a Leader of a strike force, he has to carry an assortment of items with him on the battlefield to ensure that he and his team make it through and survive. The first piece of equipment he will always carry with him will be his Communication Device. The Device itself is a small gnomish radio designed for transmission across short distances, used as a tool for coordination while working. While the default frequency connects wth all other devices that are tuned to the same frequency, it can be adjusted for more personal connects and private communications with individuals for a quick relay of information. The second piece of equipment he carries with him are several small vials and a small first aid kit. While Rease himself isn't that good of a medic (in fact he's horrible at it), the use of an extra kit of potions and bandages will never be unwelcomed. Favored Possessions In his life, he's accumulated a lot of knick-knacks from various people. Friends who have given him items to remember them by, trinkets he had purchased or asked for to help him, or even on several occasions small items he's "borrowed" from friends and companions who had not asked him to relinquish. Most of the items he possesses reside in a footlocker at the base of his bed, or close by within arms reach. Here is a current list of what he owns that he cannot part with. * Silk Pillow with light Pandaren stitching on it. "Borrowed" from Kuaizhao Chu after a stressful event early in his Argent Career * Silver Flask engraved with his name on the front of it. Given to him originally by Kuaizhao Chu, lost in Stormheim, and replaced by Jailard Goodwin * A silver and gold inlaid necklace in the shape of the Argent Symbol. It pulses with holy energy * A thick leather choker with a small title on it that reads "Vindicators Property" given in jest by Olathsolen "Sedeela", but worn just to tease her. Currently resides in his desk as a memory. * The Sword he carries. Forged by Alerey Logan McOwen before his death. One of his most prized possessions. The full description of his sword can be found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gK4MYmgudcgALMgEKsqS4cgKB9h9KUf4yjGt9md-jDM/edit?usp=sharing * The Frostwolf Fur Cloak with the Wolfs Headdress atop of it that he constantly wears. Crafted by Onyu Tha'ladir to keep him warm. Always seen with it. * A bracelet he keeps worn around his wrist, nice and snug, and beneath his gauntlets that reads "Worlds Greatest Godfather" given to him by Olathsolen "Sedeela" after the news of her pregnancy. The title of Godfather signifying that no, he is not the Father of this child thankfully. * The journal he neglects to write in. =Personality= ---- There's not much that can be said to his personality, as he's someone that believes he needs to be "experienced" to get to understand. First and foremost though, most people tend to see the surface of his personality. The flirtatious, silly, womanizing man who is constantly grinning, winking, smirking or is in some state of cockiness, confidence, or narcissism. He never takes things too seriously, preferring instead to be the sort of person people can come relax by and enjoy his company. Whether having a drink with, a small meeting with, or even just to say hello. He's never quite serious enough, some say, but it's all in an attempt by him to be seen as charming and debonaire. However, his personality makes a drastic, and stark change the moment he's to be serious. On the Battlefield he's a man who believes in the chain of command and believes that Soldiers listen to their officers, and execute orders to the best of their abilities. Under his leadership, there's no personal glory. Only duty. He dislikes glory hounds, lone wolves, and the like, as he believes the most effective way to achieve objectives is to work together. When off the field though, he quickly reverts to his usual mannerisms. =Song's About Him= ---- Seems given the man's gregarious nature, several people have opted to sing songs about him or invent songs about him in Taverns and Bars when he's out and about in Stormwind. All meant in good fun of course. The first, coming from Sir Kavid McTash . "Hooves and tails and glowing blue eyes / Never too much for this guy who's sly / A long time lover and real hard fighter/ And of course just a light Neckbiter." The second, from Devolic ''"What shall we do with a drunken Argent? / '' ''What shall we do with a drunken Argent? / '' What shall we do with a drunken Argent? / Early in the morning? / Way-hay, up Dawn rises! Way-hay, up Dawn rises! / Way-hay, up Dawn rises! / Early in the morning! / Put him in the Stockades til he's sober. / Saddle the horse and drag him all over. / Put him in the Keyhole with an arrow in him. / Heave him by the leg in a runnin' haulin'. / Tie him to the taffrail when she's full steam under." =Relationships= ---- Relationships are a little strange when it comes to Rease Stoneheart. His reputation as a drunken, womanizing flirt are well known, well cataloged, and even well gossiped about. It's been said of the man that he'll lay in bed with anyone that has a heartbeat (and even some without), and that Race little matters to him. In fact, it's all true. every last bit of it, and he'll readily admit to it. He's a man who is open and honest about his various dalliances, flirtations, connections and willingness to give in to more carnal needs. However, despite the notoriety that he's gained he's a man who prefers his privacy with who he spends his evenings with, refusing to discuss it openly with anyone as he believes the only people who should have any information are the people who are involved with him. Even minorly. However, that's not to say that he's incapable of forming connections with people that aren't of the bedding variety. His constant need for attention, flirtatious nature, and willingness to talk with anyone has created many unique friendships and relationships through his life, as well as acquaintances. Romantic. Currently, relationships to Rease is an enigma. One that he seems incapable of maintaining for long stretches of time due to his inability to remain faithful to any one person. An acknowledgment he knows of as a major flaw of his character. Instead, he mostly keeps to a small group of people around him with who he enjoys his company with, and who in turn enjoy spending time with him without qualms to the type of person that he is. Though, ultimately as he puts it, he is a slave to his own vices and inner demons. However, there have been people in his life who he has been around and who he has extended as much of himself as he could to change for the better, even if it didn't work out in the end. * Raltaka - Drakkari Troll. Raltaka for a time was someone who he had been intimate and even monogamous towards in the past. While their relationship fell apart due in part to differences in what each other wants in life, he at least tries to maintain contact with her. Especially considering they do have children together, and he does want to make sure that she and the children are taken care of no matter how she feels towards him. Currently estranged, with her being angry with him over actions he had done; he nevertheless tries to reach out for contact. Only time will tell whether they can come to talking terms again. Trusted Friends and Companions Despite being a man who idles his free time away seeking attention from the opposite gender, he's made many friends along the way. Some of whom lie outside of the Argent Crusade, and some within. While normally a private man of private means who keeps his own emotions hidden behind a wall, there are few people who he has come to rely on over the years. Though, unfortunately, he sadly does not have very many people he can claim to call him a close friend despite the fact he's a social butterfly among any social gathering. This is mostly due in large part to his private nature. * Reva - Reva is a Tauren of considerable skill who he had befriended at a Months End Brawl some time ago. Beautiful, deadly, and skillful, she stands at around 7ft tall, has dark blue fur, and wields a scythe that she earned in service to her Mate's Loa, Bwonsamdi. Reva is someone that he constantly turns to for attention and affection; though of late there had been much more added between their relationship as he increasingly finds himself coming to rely on her more and more for support. Support that includes supplies to the dwindling Crusade, and support for his physical well being as he finds himself increasingly on the receiving end of punishment in service to the Argent Crusade. What direction this support and affection for one another goes with them both in the future has yet to be seen. * Cryomancer Zevorreva - Zevorreva is someone that he had known for several years and who he has developed a close relationship with. A relationship that by all accounts, he doesn't even know how to classify it. However, classification doesn't deter them from seeing one another regularly as he often finds himself enjoying his time with her indulging in her hobbies. Hobbies that include skating, cooking, sparring, and a few nights out in celebration for various things. Interested in human culture, he's shared an interest in knowing more about her and her family as well, even coming to family gatherings for weal or woe (much to his detriment). He can only hope that she'll be around for years to come. * Huajian Faoyung - Current Medical Head of the Argent Onslaught. Huajian Faoyung is perhaps one of the few women on Azeroth he won't willingly flirt with. Stuttering, often afraid, a germaphobe, and a woman afraid to battle, he's come to rely on her for more than her healing abilities. Often she's seen a side of him he doesn't want others to see, she's become a close confidant of his who he opens up to more than most other people in his life. * High Vindicator Olathsolen "Sedeela" - The High Vindicator of the Nor'Kure. Sedeela is one of the few people who has no qualms to the type of person he is, and instead, embraces him and all of his faults. A woman of intimidating skill, power, and magnetism, she's more than earned both his awe and his affections and attention time and time again to the point that they remain close confidants to one another. Often spending time with one another when their busy schedules permit them to do so. When on the field of battle together however? They are a force to be reckoned with. * Raaxi - Raaxi (Also known as Raaxine, or Raax) is a Draenic woman who serves as a Captain for the Storm Glaive's, who are a group of sailors for hire for various different jobs. Rease and Raaxi first met one another sometime during the initiation invasions before the Legion fully landed on Azeroth, fighting through a campaign that took them and others through Kalimdor in an attempt to push back the Legion. Since then, through Raaxi's various connections with other units, persons of interest, and organizations they've fought side by side through various campaigns and engagements. Skilled in spear, magic, and more, she's someone who Rease turns to when in need of a skilled fighter, or a pretty face for a social engagement. Often seeing each other together at various social functions together. To him, Raaxi is someone he hopes will stick around in his life for years to come. * Sasha "Swifteye" Turner - "Former" Pirate Captain turned helpful associate to the Argent Onslaught, a lot can be said about Sasha. A lot of it just being a repeat of Rease himself when it comes to being flirtatious, salacious, amorous, drunken, and wantonly. Which in essence is a bit part of why they get along rather well and consider one another confidantes to the others plights. However, what truly cemented her as a close friend of his was the admittance that she herself wishes to be a better person due in large part to his influence, and that in a lot of ways he's a "Moral Compass" to a lot of people, herself included. A term that's struck a chord deep within him. Family Family to Rease Stoneheart had, for the longest time, been something that he spent an inordinate amount of time thinking about. Born to a simple life as an only child to two parents who loved him, he grew up without knowing how a sibling should act to another one; younger or older. Not only that, he's someone who also has not been in much contact with an extended family beyond maybe an Aunt he can vaguely recall or a Grandparent whose voice, face, and words are lost to time. Currently, his Mother and Father both rest peacefully in Stormwinds graveyard, and for nearly the majority of his life he hadn't known anyone else that he could call upon as being related to him - and none that he could ever fall back on for help or obligations due to their shared blood. However, within the last five years, Rease has found a fundamental truth that should have been obvious to him since puberty when he had 'the talk' with his Father: Intercourse made babies. Believing himself to have been sterile somehow, he hadn't really thought to 'wrap before tapping' and thus, ended up with a decent number of children that call him father for weal or woe and prove that he's just as virile as any other man capable of making bad decisions can be. Still, while Fatherhood currently is a part of his life that he finds himself ill-prepared to deal with, he's finding himself growing attached to it. Even if he doesn't make as good of a Father as his own did when he was growing up (or so he believes) and has to find that, for the children's sake, he has to mature and be the responsible person that they need him to be. His Children * Zahzi - Half Drakkari Troll, and eldest daughter of Raltaka and an Unknown Man. While Zahzi isn't technically HIS child by blood, she's grown an attachment to Rease and looks up to him for protection and guidance. A fact that he feels he has to try and measure up to with expectations. Six years old (as of this writing) and starting her Shamanistic training. Currently resides in Zandalar with her mother. * Illaoi - Half Drakkari Troll, second eldest daughter of Raltaka and Rease. A quiet girl of few words who isn't fond of speaking, not much can be said of the young girl yet. A lover of sweets, she has shown potential that will come to her in her later years. Four years old (as of this writing) and currently residing in Zandalar with her mother. * Andrew - Half Drakkari Troll, and youngest son of Raltaka and Rease. Andrew was named after Rease's Father, not realizing that it was a strange name to give to a young troll boy. Still, a baby who sleeps all the time, not much can really be said of him until he's older. Though he does like to play with shiny objects. Past his first year, and currently residing in Zandalar with his mother. * Rokta - Half-Orc, and eldest of Rease's children with an unknown Orc woman (and his second eldest). Rokta was born sometime after the first Tournament of ages had been concluded and placed within an Orphanage shortly after birth. Skinnier than his Orc peers due to being half-human, he was mocked and teased by the older children and thus, is a little bit quieter, and reserved and always carrying a wolf plushie with him no matter where he goes. Currently learning common. Five years old, and currently residing in Hearthglen. * Codu - Half-Orc, and younger brother of Rokta. Rokta, like his older brother, was born sometime after the second tournament of ages had been concluded and placed within an orphanage shortly after birth. Like Roka, he too is skinnier than peers of his age, but unlike Rokta took that as a test to get stronger, and thus turns to violent outbursts on occasion when he doesn't get his way. Currently is teething, and thus, bites. Currently learning common, as well as manners. Four years old, and currently residing in Hearthglen. * Unknown Child - Currently, someone received a souvenir from Rease during the last Tournament of Ages. ((More coming as this storyline develops!)) Extended Family As been mentioned above, he doesn't truly have an extended family that he can call upon. However, of the family he does have, one Cousin has been discovered. * India McNamara - India is his cousin on his Mothers side (Her maiden name being McNamara) who is the daughter of his youngest Uncle, Joseph McNamara. Unfortunately, circumstances outside of their control prevented their first meeting from being a happy occasion. Their meeting coming about due to the Deaths of her Mother and Father. She currently serves with the Storm Glaives on their ship, the Skylance, and is earning her keep as a sailor seeing the world. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Argent Onslaught Category:Stormwindian